The Headmaster's Mistress
by Jane McBrennen
Summary: Snape is Headmaster. He's forced to deal with a troublesome student but things get complicated. Severus Snape/OC Marriage Law fic.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Headmaster's Mistress**_

**Severus Snape/OC (Selene Evergreen) **

**A/N: This is my version of seventh year. Obviously my character will interfere and change things a bit. I never watched the two movies so I don't know what happened in seventh year so I'll be making a lot of guesses, though I've done quite a bit of Wikipedia research to keep from making vital errors. If I do make any and you tell me I probably won't change anything until the revision stage, but I thank you for your time and input; I know both are valuable. Just for clarification for those who haven't watched the last movies or read **_**Deathly Hallows**_**, Severus Snape killed Albus Dumbledore and is now Headmaster of Hogwarts. Selene Evergreen is American and her voice is played by Lady Gaga because I'm not too creative. Thank you for reading. Enjoy. And flames will be used to roast marsh mellows.**

* * *

**Chapter One… **

Selene Evergreen couldn't believe it. Sneaky Snappy Snarky Snape was Headmaster of Hogwarts. Horrid man. It was rumored that he had killed Dumbledore. Voldemort, who's people had influence in the Ministry, had no doubt gotten Snape the position. The bat of the dungeons now ruled supreme. She threw the Daily Prophet away in disgust and sipped her herbal tea. She had made the tea blend herself. She always made her own tea. Her mother was a Wiccan and taught her all about making the most of nature. Her mother had been thrilled when Selene got her letter, said it was the proudest moment of her life.

Sellene felt fortunate that she had no real father to speak of. Her mother, Helen, had gotten drunk at a party when she was sixteen and came home pregnant. Helen's parents, avid Christians, threw her out and barred her and Selene from their lives. Helen had become an herbalist and had raised Selene with New Age wisdom, such as "do no harm." A man would only have gotten in the way. Helen had never dated. She said she was complete in and of herself and she was. Selene had always respected her, even during her rebellious stage at thirteen.

Selene was glad that her mother was a muggle because it made it so much easier to hide the War going on. Selene herself didn't know much but at least she had the Daily prophet for major events like Snape's appointment to Headmaster. True, it wasn't the most unbiased source of information but it was all she had.

She took the newspaper, threw it in her trunk, shut the lid and shrunk it for travel. True, one wasn't supposed to do magic outside of Hogwarts but she was sixteen and there were no muggles around anyway. Her mother didn't mind anyway, even after she had confessed she wasn't supposed to do magic outside of school. What good was having magic, Helen said, if you couldn't use it? Besides, half the money they made was on potions Selene made and had been since she was eleven. Since no one had come banging down the door to arrest her she figured it was alright.

Selene grabbed her book bag and tiny trunk, which she stuffed in her pocket and headed downstairs.

"I'm ready to leave, Helen," she said.

Her mother had always insisted on her calling Helen by her first name. Helen said that they were all brothers and sisters in Hera's eyes and to call someome mom would give them unfair status. Selene had always wanted to call Helen mom. It seemed right somehow but Helen had remained firm. She had dew enough ruled so Selene obeyed.

"I;m just finisheding up a batch of tea for Mrs. Dodds," Helen called from the laboratory.

They had turned the basement into a laboratory when they came to live there. It already had a long counter and a sink so the transformation was easy enough. Just a cou[ple of vials, two barstools and a stirring rod and they were all set.

Selene's mother came bounding up the stairs like an eager child. Selene took a good look at her as she came into the kitchen. Helen was Irish so she had bright curly red hair that frizzed every which way, intelligent blue eyes that sparkled and a lovely face. Selene had inherited the hair but that's where the similarities ended. Selene had dark green eyes, an oval, pretty face that could look sexy when she had a mind to put on make-up. Helen was tall while Selene was very short. She hadn't grown since she was eleven though her body had matured well. Helen's frame was slight and thin while Selene was curvy with overly large breasts and wide hips and a slight tummy. Altogether Selene was nothing special or so she thought, while her mother was attractive and just what she ought to be.

"All packed?" Helen said, looking fresh as the morning.

"Yes," Selene said. "Have you double-checked the potion stores? We have enough to get through the school year?"

"Yes, yes, stop worrying," Helen said. "You're going to be old before you're time if you don't-"

"Stop worrying. I know," Slene said with a smile.

"You keep saying that but someone had to do it."

"Well, it doesn't have to be you, Ms Responsibility," Helen said. "Take a load off once in a while. Get an F on a potions test. Get a man. Do something crazy just once in your life to say you've lived!"

"No," Selene said. "What do you think about that?

"I think I'm gonna spank you," Helen said playfully, raising her hand.

"You not a believer in capitol punishment," Selene said. "Besides, I thought you swore never to touch my butt again after the diaper years were over."

"You've got that right!" Helen cried. "Now give me a hug and kiss so we can get you off to the airport. Are you sure you don't want me to drive you? I really don't mind."

"No, you have enough to do. I'll be okay," Selene said.

"Okay," Helen replied with a sigh.

Selene wrapped her arms around her mother and hugged her tightly. She loved her mother more than anything.

Helen hugged her back and have her a quick peck on the lips.

"Have a good trip, Songbird," Helen said.

Songbird was the name Helen had given Selene when at four she had burst into song in the middle of the grocery store, charming everyone within a mile radius. She had a beautiful voice, so beautiful that Helen had gotten a music professor to teach her Selene for free. She particularly liked singing things by Christina Aguilera and her own original work, and she could belt it out with the best of them. Her only real flaw was that she was unforgiving when someone hurt her. Due to that fact she had very few friends and none that were that close. Helen was her best friend and the only one she loved enough to forgive.

"Goodbye, Helen!" Selene said, letting go of her mother.

"Have a safe trip and may Hera be with you," Helen said, her customary parting.

"Selene gave Helen's hand a quick squeeze and ran out the door before she could start crying. She grabbed her broom from where she hid it in a bush. She took out her wand and did the invisibility spell. She her broom immediately disappeared. She flew to the airport, shrunk her broom and pocketed it. She went from Los Angeles to London and went to the train station. She quickly made her way to Platform nine and three quarters and entered it. There was a bustle of people, trunbks and pets but she paid them no mind. She stepped onto the Hogwarts Express and pushed through the throng of students, looking for an empty compartment. There were none and all were full but one. The compartment that wasn't held Draco Malfoy, a known hater of Muggleborns. Oh well, he wouldn't mind if he didn't know.

She opened the car door and stepped in. He looked up. God, he was thin and pale. He looked careworn, like something weighed heavily on him. He looked awful yet still hot. Quidditch had done wonders for that body over the years.

"Hi," Selene said. "Can I sit in here? The other compartments are full."

He shrugged and looked out the window.

She sat down across from him and looked out the window awkwardly.

"What's your name?" Malfoy asked suddenly, not bothering to look at her. "You look familiar."

"Selene Evergreen," she said. "We have Potions together."

"Yes, you're a Gryffindor," he said without disdain, surprising her. "I've seen you before."

"I'm surprised you remember me," she said.

"How could I not with that hair?" he said with a smirk.

"Funny," she said, but without malice. She knew he was just teasing. "I barely recognize you. You're thin and pale. Why?"

He frowned.

"I have problems," he said.

She thought about that for a moment.

"You could tell me," she said. "I can keep secrets."

The truth was she was dying to know. Too much. She wanted to know too badly. She always did when people had secrets. It was in her nature to want to know. And she was about to do something horrible if he didn't tell her.

He snorted, then looked at her thoughtfully.

"I can't," he said finally. "I-"

The words were no sooner out of his mouth than she thought the spell. _Legilimens._ She dove into his mind, his eyes widening as he realized what was happening. It was no use to fight. She'd practiced on her mother too much. And Draco wasn't practiced in occlumency.

She was taken through a roller coaster of emotions as sixth years flew by through his eyes. Everything about Dumbledore and Voldemort came out, the danger to his family if he couldn't complete his mission and Snape's final interference, ending Dumbledore's life. She was shocked as the events rolled by, so utterly shocking to her, she who was so far removed from the War. She withdrew from his mind, leaving him stunned for a moment, recovering from her invasion. Then he met her eye and went for his wand but she was faster.

"Expelliarmus!" she said, casting the spell.

His wand flew from his hand and he stood there in shock and horror. She wasn't much better. He crumpled to the ground and began to sob brokenly, crying things about his parents that she couldn't understand. She knelt beside him and embraced him.

"No one's going to hurt your parents," she promised. "We'll get them out and defeat Voldemort. Together."

It was a foolish promise, one she was almost sure she couldn't keep, at least by herself. She would enlist Harry Potter's help as soon as she got to the school. Surely he would have connections, and being a greater enemy of Voldemort than Draco, he was sure to help.

"You don't know that," he sobbed.

"I do. I know it because I know myself. We won't be able to do it alone but we can do it. There are too many people rooting for our side. You just have to be brave for your parents and fight. We need to help Harry Potter. He'll know people that can help us sneak your parents out of Malfoy Manor. But you have to trust me implicitly," she said. "Can you do that?"

He raised his head and looked into her eyes, searching for the truth behind her words. He nodded slowly, wiping tears from his face. He trusted her now, and like it or not they were stuck with each other.

"Good, but you have to give up that Purebloods-are-better-than-everyone-else crap," she said firmly. "It's not true and it doesn't do any good to hate people for no reason. Supremacy is ignorant anyway."

"I never really believed it anyway," he said sadly. "I only said what my father said because it's what he wanted. Having opinions of my own was never high on his list of expectations of me."

"Well, it high on my list," she said. "And he may give us some problems if he's still loyal to You-Know-Who."

"I'll take care of him," Draco said. "You worry about Harry Bloody Potter. I can't stand him or the other way around."

"He hates You-Know-Who more than you so I wouldn't worry about it," she said. "Now why don't we take our seats and try not to think too much about it, yeah?"

"As if that's ever going to happen!" he said.

They got in their seats and talked about everything they could think of. Eventually they pulled their robes over their clothes and got off the train together. They got in the carriages with the thestrals which Draco could now see due to having witnessed Dumbledore's death. Students stared at them in wonder, knowing that Selene was a Muggleborn and Draco supposedly hated them. They ignored the gossip and chatted about Potions.

Selene entered the Great Hall with Draco and they parted hesitantly. It was so nice for both of them not to be alone.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Draco said sadly.

"Yeah," she said, with a sad smile.

They each went to their tables while students whispered about them.

Selene glanced at where Snape sat at the staff table. She couldn't believe he had killed Dumbledore. She had known him for seven years and though she had always suspected he was loyal to Voldemort she had never thought him so evil. You would have to be evil to kill anyone as kind and gentle as Dumbledore.

He glanced her way, as though he felt her eyes on him and their eyes met in an electric moment. She couldn't explain it but she couldn't look away. His eyes held her as he studied her curiously. Her breath hitched and she felt completely taken over. She felt like he could read her completely without having to use Legilimency. And then he looked away and she could breathe again. What the hell was that? Why did she feel a painful tightening in her chest when he looked at her? And why did she feel empty now that their eyes were no longer locked?

She studied him for a moment, his sallow skin, his stringy, greasy hair. He had always held a fascination for her, despite her dislike of him and his treatment of students. He seemed so simple but she had a feeling that he was much more complicated than she could ever imagine.

She forced herself to look away, not wanted to draw his attention again. It was humiliating to care so much when he cared so little. She looked at the two new people at the staff table, squat, lumpy things. One was a man, the other a woman, and both shared physical similarities so she knew they were related, probably brother and sister. She wondered what subjects they would be teaching. Professor Snape had obviously moved up in the world so one would be teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts. Professor Sinjin was gone so the other subject was likely Muggle Studies.

Once all the students were settled in Snape made his way up to the podium and began to speak.

"I see you have come back for another year at Hogwarts," he said in a loud clear voice that still managed to be smooth and silky. "Fine. But you'll find that things are going to be very different under me so prepare yourselves. There will be no pranks tolerated and rules will be adhered to religiously. I would remind you that any rule-breaking will result in swift and harsh punishment.

"We have two new teachers this year," he continued. "Amycus Carrow will be teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts and his sister Alecto Carrow will teach Muggle Studies. That will be all."

He sneered and went back to his place, the food appearing before the students.

It was the longest speech Selene had ever heard him make and he seemed to give it unwillingly enough. He seemed irritated by the whole process of standing in front of the students and addressing them, though he seemed to have some relish about being Headmaster.

She tried to eat and think about how to help Draco but Snape's dark eyes haunted her, his intense stare boring into her mind. He was so damned mysterious. Dangerous too, no doubt.

She drank her pumpkin juice with a sigh.

Muggle Studies was first on Selene's list of classes for the day. She didn't look forward to it. Neither of the Carrows looked pleasant, Alecto least of all. She had an evil look in her eyes.

Selene walked into the classroom and took a seat in the back. Alecto walked in wearing vomit-colored robes. Her pudgy face looked disgusting and evil, like a devil pig, as she walked to the front of the classroom.

"Today we will be learning about what Muggles really are: _animals_," Alecto said. "Filthy creatures to be despised and punished for having the nerve to exist in a world where we should reign supreme!"

Several hands went up at this statement and Selene waited to be picked from among them. Alecto picked a boy in the front with dark hair whom she recognized as Eric Chant.

"Why do you think Muggles are animals?" Eric asked angrily. "What gives you the _right_ to think that?"

"It's how they live!" cried Alecto. "How can any decent creature live like that, without magic? They can't!"

Selene was growing ever angrier and she could tell the other students – at least most of them – felt the same. On the other hand, there were a few whistles and calls of encouragement. It disgusted her, this horrid woman and her supporters. Who spoke like that? For God's sake, who _thought_ like that?

"And Muggleborns aren't much better," Alecto continued. "Second-rate witches and wizards who love all things Muggle. It's disgusting. They shouldn't even be allowed in the school, to be taught alongside true witches and wizards-"

"That's a lie!" Selene cried, rising from her seat furiously. "There's nothing wrong with Muggles or Muggleborns and it's outrageous for you to say so!"

"Let me guess," Alecto said with a sneer. "You're a Muggleborn. How pathetic."

"She may be a Muggleborn but I'm not and I heartily agree with her!" Eric said.

There were mutters of dissent against Alecto and she could no doubt see that she was fighting a losing battle.

"Sit down, you filthy Mudblood!" Alecto said to Selene. "You will be silent in my classroom!"

"And if I'm not?" Selene said defiantly.

Alecto smiled evilly and pulled out her wand.

"Crucio!" she shouted, pointing her wand at Selene.

A beam of light came from the end of Alecto's wand and hit Selene square in the chest. She hit the ground and screamed in agony, her body contorting into almost inhuman positions from the pain. The other students watched in horror as one of their own was tortured, her screams echoing in their ears.

Alecto dropped her wand and the beam of light ceased.

"Get back in your seat and stop whining, Mudblood," she said, turning to the blackboard.

"Is that… the best you've got?" Selene panted through the pain.

She'd never felt anything like it. There was no pain more unbearable, more uncontrollable. It was beyond expression. But somehow she still had the will to fight.

All eyes turned to her, including Alecto's shocked ones.

"How can you… How can you still be talking?" Alecto said, looking almost afraid.

"Bring it on, whore," Selene said, lifting herself up into a sitting position. "I've got all day."

"Stay down!" one student shouted.

"Selene, don't!" said another.

She ignored them all. No one called her mother a filthy animal, even indirectly. No one.

Alecto's eyes narrowed.

"You need a lesson in manner, girlie," she said. "_Crucio!_"

The pain began again, only worse. It was agonizing. Her teeth chattered as she shook from her convulsions. Her bone marrow felt like it was being fried. She couldn't even scream this time because the chattering was so bad.

Finally the torture ended. Alecto looked tired. Selene wanted to cry.

"Pig!" Selene screamed.

Alecto raised her wand again but Selene had other plans. She looked up and their eyes met. _Legilimens_. There was no chance of resistance. Alecto had no talent for Occlumency.

She went through memory after memory before she found two that would work. She recoiled in horror at what she saw but kept a level head and pulled out of Alecto's head. Alecto blinked furiously at Selene, as though she couldn't comprehend what was going on. Then Alecto's expression cleared and her eyes narrowed.

"How _dare_ you!" Alecto shouted.

"What's wrong, Alecto? Afraid I'll see something I shouldn't?" Selene taunted. "Does the Headmaster know you're fucking your brother? Or was he so eager for a minion who wouldn't get in the way that he didn't care? You know how to stay out of the way, don't you? You weren't as a child. Always getting in daddy's way. And grandpa's. And uncle's. Did they all fuck you or was it just your dad?"

The look of horror and fear on Alecto's pale face almost gave Selene pause. Almost. Her bone marrow still burned.

Selene pulled herself up into a sitting position, then slowly stood.

"Shut up," Alecto said quietly, then louder. "Shut up!"

"Did it hurt or did you enjoy it? The way you sickly enjoy your vile brother's touch? Did he rape you too at first or were you a willing victim? Tell us, Alecto. Inquiring minds want to know," Selene said, her voice growing stronger and crueler.

"_Shut up!_" Alecto screamed, covering her ears.

"Come on, Alecto! Tell us!" Selene shouted. "We're all listening! Waiting for you to tell us what it means to be sick and ugly and perverted! _Tell us!_"

"_GET OUT!_" Alecto shrieked. _GET OUT, GET OUT! Go to Snape! GET OUT!_"

Head held high, Selene turned around and walked out the door, aware of every eye on her. Her departure was everything it should have been.

The walk to the infirmary was a long one. Pomfrey was furious when she saw her. She immediately informed McGonagall, who came to see her.

"Yes, it's Crucio alright," Pomfrey said behind the curtain. "I've seen it before. I don't know how she's still standing, let alone walking and talking like you and me, Pomfrey. She must have enormous strength. But that's not what matters right now. I'll have a talk with Severus. He won't have this kind of treatment in the school."

"Can we be so sure?" McGonagall said. "I'm sure he's responsible for Dumbledore's death. The Order got it straight from Harry Potter himself."

"Oh, I can't think that of him!" Pomfrey said. "He's misunderstood, Minerva, not evil."

"Nonsense!" McGonagall said. "He's a Death Eater through and through! But nonetheless, I'm sure for his image's sake, he won't put up with this kind of torture in the school. He was still hired by the Ministry, though I still think You-Know-Who had something to do with that."

"Oh, Minerva, you can't mean that! Not of poor Severus!" Pomfrey cried. "I've seen how he suffered after You-Know-Who killed Lily Potter. You know how he loved her. Surely he wouldn't forgive You-Know-Who after something like that!"

Snape loved Harry Potter's mother? Selene didn't know he could love at all. How could one be capable of so much evil and still be able to love?

She hurt everywhere. The pain was agonizing and because it was the result of a Cruciatus curse, it couldn't be cured with a pain potion. Merlin knew how long she'd have to stay there. She wanted to go back to her classes. The only reason she had come to Pomfrey was because she thought she could do something for the pain. Now that that was out, she just wanted to grit her teeth and make it to Potions where she would see Draco. She wanted to see him. They were kindred spirits in a world gone mad.

She couldn't believe she'd said all those things to Alecto. It's like she was mad. But she didn't regret it. Even if Alecto had a painful past, it didn't give her the right to torture students. She would no doubt be expelled. Oh well. There were other schools.

She pulled out her wand and muttered an invisibility spell. She slipped from behind the curtain and made her way to the door, McGonagall and Pomfrey thinking she was asleep.

She undid the invisibility spell as soon as she was outside the door. It required too much effort to keep it going.

She walked down the long hall toward Potions. She'd be late but no doubt word had spread of what happened and Slughorn would be willing to excuse the tardiness.

She entered the Potions classroom without any of her books. She had left all her books in Muggle Studies underneath her desk. She'd been in too big a hurry to leave to have remembered them.

Everyone turned to look at her as she made her way to the front where Draco was sitting. There was an empty seat next to him and she took it.

"Is it true?" he whispered as she took her seat. "Did Carrow use Crucio on you?"

"Yes," she said as Slughorn cleared his throat.

"Ms. Evergreen, are you certain that you're, um, quite well enough to be in class?" Slughorn said unsurely.

"Yes, Professor," she replied. "I've never felt better."

"Yes, very well then," he said, looking at her with wonder and pity. "As I was saying…"

Slughorn continued with his lecture and Draco and the other students continued to stare at her but she ignored them all. She enjoyed Potions too much to care one way or the other what they thought. And she could always deal with Draco later.

Selene heard the door open behind her and she instinctively knew that Amycus Carrow had entered the classroom. She could feel evil emanating from him.

Amycus strode to the front of the classroom.

"Slughorn, I came to fetch Ms. Evergreen," he said with a feral smile. "The Headmaster wants to see her."

_Great_, she thought. _During my favorite class too_.

"Oh, uh," Slughorn said, flustered, not sure whether to give her up or not. "Ms. Evergreen, please come to the front."

_So much for my brave Potions professor_.

She gathered her things and rose, walking to the front of the classroom.

"Follow me, Ms. Evergreen," Amycus said, leading the way.

She followed him out of the classroom silently, her body still hurting from that Crucio.

"My sister told me what you did to her," Amycus said lightly. "She's still crying. Snape's going to Crucio you until you bleed."

He sounded cheerful at the thought. _Lovely._

They walked up the stairs and down hall after hall until they reached a gargoyle.

"Evans," Amycus said.

The gargoyle moved aside and revealed a staircase. They walked up it and entered the Headmaster's quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Headmaster's Mistress**_

**A/N:Check out my novel on Amazon Kindle, PLain Jane by Ashleigh Knight! :)**

* * *

Alecto was sitting in a chair, tearstained, snot dripping down her chin. Snape was sitting in a chair behind the desk. He seemed to fit right there, as though the chair and his place as Headmaster was made for him. It was creepy.

"Ah, Ms. Evergreen," Snape said. "Have a seat."

He gestured to the chair next to Alecto.

"No, thank you," Selene said. "I would rather stand."

"It wasn't a request, you silly girl," he said. "_Sit_."

"I'm not a dog," she snapped. "I don't do commands and tricks."

"You'll do as you're told," he said sharply. "Now _sit_ down."

Selene bit her lip and thought about it for a long moment before raising her chin defiantly and sitting in the chair. It was her choice. She hoped he knew that. She just didn't feel like arguing about a chair when her expulsion was eminent.

"Thank you," Snape said snidely. "Now that that's settled… Can you tell me why Ms. Carrow is crying?"

Alecto burst into a fresh round of sobs at this. She wasn't faking or trying to gain sympathy. She was genuinely distraught. Selene wished there had been another way to get Alecto to stop torturing her but there hadn't been, not besides using Protego, a deflection spell, and she would rather not see her hideous teacher convulsing on the ground in agony. She wasn't above allowing a Crucio to hit her teacher but she would rather not be responsible for that kind of human suffering.

"I think you already know, sir," Selene said. "What I doubt she told you is _why_ I did what I did."

"And why did you do what you did, Ms. Evergreen? What possible excuse can you come up with?" Snape said boredly.

"She used Crucio on me," Selene said calmly.

Snape's eyes widened in surprise. He looked at Alecto irritably.

"She failed to mention that," Snape said dryly. "Still, aren't you going to try to defend yourself? You are in very serious trouble you know."

"I don't think there's a particular need when you've already made up your mind about what to do about all this," she said. "Nothing I say is going to change your mind. So why bother with pretenses and formalities? I did what was necessary to my safety. You're going to do what you feel is necessary to remaining in your position as Headmaster. We're both on the same page. So get on with it."

Snape looked at Selene with interest and curiosity.

"Leave us," Snape said. "I wish to speak with Ms. Evergreen alone."

"But, Snape-" Amycus began.

"'_Headmaster'_, you blithering idiot," Snape snapped. "Now get out."

"Yes, Headmaster," Amycus said grudgingly with a look that bespoke trouble later.

Amycus helped Alecto's pudgy form out of the chair and led her out the door. The door shut behind them and Snape and Selene were left alone.

"Now, do you know that I could expel you for what you did?" Snape said, looking at her square in the eyes. She returned his gaze unflinchingly.

"There are other schools, _Professor_ Snape," she said, ignoring his wish to be called Headmaster. "I don't need you, or this school."

"Indeed?" he said coolly. "And do you know that I could break your wand for what you did?"

She hadn't expected that to be honest, but she'd bluff him anyway.

"I can always get another one," she said with equal chill to her voice. "And if I can't practice witchcraft in this country there's always America. I live in the States anyway so it wouldn't really be an issue."

He studied her for a long, uncomfortable moment before speaking.

"You aren't afraid of me at all, are you?" he finally said.

"No, not really," she replied. "You're just not that scary."

He scoffed.

"Fool," he said. "You don't know what I'm capable of."

"I dare say quite a lot, sir," she said coldly.

"What would you know about it?" he said.

"I don't know anything," she said with a coy smile, avoiding his eyes.

"You know something, or at least you think you do," he said slowly, watching her carefully. "Tell me. I'll get it out of you anyway."

"I really don't know what you're talking about, Professor," she said seriously.

"Fine, I'll get it out of you later," he said. "You will find that I am a patient man, Ms. Evergreen. As well as a dangerous one to cross."

"Yes, sir," she said, ignoring the urge to giggle at him. "What are your intentions? Am I expelled?"

"For now, no," he said. "But I would be _very_ careful, Ms. Evergreen. The Carrows are not people who liked being crossed either. You already had a sample of that. I suggest you get back to your classes. I'll decide what to do with you later. You are dismissed."

"Very well, sir," she said, rising.

She nodded to him and left the room, passing Amycus comforting Alecto on the stairwell. Amycus gave her a nasty glare as she passed and Alecto cowered, sobbing more.

Selene didn't know what to think. The Headmaster was an enigma. He had killed Dumbledore but spared her any form of punishment for the time being. It should have been an easy decision. She had emotionally tortured a teacher. Surely that justified expulsion in his harsh book. Didn't it? Or was he more complicated than she had first thought?

She sighed in frustration, running a hand through her hair as she walked down the stairs. This was harder to figure out than she thought it would be. Still, she knew she certainly couldn't count on him as an ally. He was definitely working for the Dark Lord if what she saw in Draco's head was correct.

She wondered what he made of her. He intrigued her. But she would have to push that aside. She very well may have to kill him to get Draco's parents out of Malfoy Manor. The idea wasn't appealing to her. He was no doubt a skilled duelist. She had seen that in second year when he had decimated Gilderoy Lockhart. And she wouldn't count him out on using all sorts of nasty curses. She and Draco would have to practice. And she needed to get a hold of Harry Potter. She hadn't seen him anywhere this year, or his friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasely. Was there a chance they hadn't come back, knowing what they did about Snape? That would be bad for Draco's parents, and her since she had promised to get them out. What had she been thinking? She couldn't defeat Voldemort without Harry Potter! What was she going to do?


End file.
